1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a form-fitted connection for the transfer of moments of torque between two sheet metal elements of a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat of a motor vehicle, in which the two elements are brought into contact along their edge zones, and the edge zone of one element has teeth that are spaced from each other and engage in tooth gaps of the edge zone of the other element, as well as to a method of producing such a connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobile construction, sheet metal elements are normally screwed together, or if necessary for reasons arising from requirements for strength, manufacturing concerns or safety, they can be welded together. The heat distortion inherent in welding can cause problems, however, and can necessitate a straightening before further processing. In addition, it can be necessary to subject the welded elements to a heat treatment in order to achieve a sufficiently high degree of fatigue endurance.
It is also known to connect elements of this type by means of a groove and spring, or by providing teeth on one element that engage in grooves in the other element. These connections, however, generally cannot be used in place of welded connections, both for cost reasons and due to the magnitudes of the forces they must bear.